vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asia Argento
|-|Base= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Asia Argento is one of the female protagonists of High School DxD and a reincarnated Devil. She is the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. She was formerly a nun in a church in Italy, and was known as the Holy Maiden because of her ability to heal others. But she was abandoned by the church and labelled as a witch, due to healing a devil as a result of her kind nature. She was transferred to Japan, where she met Issei Hyoudou. They subsequently formed a bond which was opposed due to them being from different races. Later on, her Sacred Gear was extracted from her by the Fallen Angel Raynare, resulting in her death. However, she was reincarnated as a Devil by Rias Gremory, becoming her Bishop. Following Issei's promotion to a High-class Devil, she becomes his Bishop. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 7-A to 6-C with familiars Name: Asia Argento, "The Holy Priestess", "Gigantis Dragon Princess", "Princess of the Golden Dragon Monarch" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Former Human, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD, President of the Occult Research Club Powers and Abilities: Aura, Magic, Flight, Healing, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Dragon Taming, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise), can nullify the damage that an attack would cause Attack Potency: Athlete level. Mountain level to Island level with familiars (Can summon Fafnir and other Evil Dragons) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level. Island level with Twilight Saint Affection (Took attacks from Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Artemis, who could fight against Grayfia) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to several meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Although she is weak and incompetent in direct combat, Asia is noted and shown to possess considerable talent and aptitude in magic, manipulating several elemental phenomena on her first try, and has completely mastered the use of her Sacred Gear in a short period of time. Weaknesses: Holy weaponry and light based attacks, unskilled in combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Twilight Healing:' Asia's Sacred Gear. It gives her the ability to heal others, regardless of their species. She can form a bow with her aura and shoot out arrows that heal intended targets upon contact. In the event of the projectiles hitting enemies, it will merely disperse on contact instead of healing them. **'Twilight Saint Affection:' Asia's Balance Breaker. It manifests in the form of a golden dragon armor and a golden aura shaped in the form of the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir with herself in the centre. It creates a healing field that possesses the attribute of cancelling and nullifying any damage from attacks as opposed to the actual attacks, granting a field of impregnable protection. Key: Base | Balance Breaker Gallery Shin_High_School_DxD_V2_Illustration_4.jpg|Asia's outfit in the Rating Game World Tournament Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Priests Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users